


You Can Never: Random Drabble

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Short dialogue fics concerning friendship and romance. Mainly Lily, James and Sirius centric.





	1. In A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

I'm just going to throw a bunch of drabbles in here, random stuff I wrote when I was bored. They're meant to be short, and they're meant to have only dialogue. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

**In A Way**      


 

“He doesn’t love you like I do, Lils.”

“I know.”

“Why are you going back to him, then?”

“It’s time I started doing something for myself. I’m going back because I love him, and well, he loves me - ”

“Not like I love you, though.”

“He loves me and I’m not going to stay with you only to make you happy.”

“Surely you don’t mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“That you’re with me only out of pity.”

“I have to go.”

“Answer the question.”

“What question?”

“Am I a charity case? Do you feel sorry for me? Is that the only reason for these last few months?”

“I need to go, now.”

“Answer the damn question!”

“Goodbye, Sirius. I’ll always love you – in a way.”

 


	2. Love Her Like Me

Another drabble. This one was inspired by the song below (Love her Like Me -- Elton John). I own neither the characters, nor the right to the song. _  
_

__

* * *

**Love Her Like Me**

****

* * *

_You can charm her_  
Calm her when she's wild  
Show a little comfort  
Play with her inner child  
But you can never, never love her like me

__

* * *

“Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Prongs, honestly, I don’t.”

“Bollocks! You knew all along what you were doing?”

“Is this about her?”

“Yeah! What’s the big idea?”

“I thought you were over her!”

“So I’m not. You knew, of all people, you knew I wasn’t!”

“Well damn if you told me!”

“I shouldn’t have to! You are – were – my best friend!”

“Were? Is it worth losing a friendship over a girl?”

“You tell me. Break up with her.”

“Why? So she can be alone and both of us can be miserable? You had your chance, five years of it! Give me mine!”

“So I guess that’s it, then. I was always disgusted by those poor suckers who let a girl break them apart.”

“Why the hell do you care so much, anyways?”

“Because I love her!”

“Do you really?”

“Maybe.”

“Fuck, do you or don’t you?”

“I really, really, really like her.”

“Do you want me to end it?”

“Do you want to?”

“Answer the question, damn it.”

“Yes.”

“Then I will. But I’m gotta go before I’m late for detention.”

“Yea, I’ll see you, then. … Hey, Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
